


Uncle Oswald

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [10]
Category: Gotham (TV), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi salt, Other, ml class salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Just a short one shot of the class in Gotham, everyone, other than my favorite 3, have stopped being friends with Marinette. Too bad because the class is targeted by many villains when the bluenette and the othet three of her friends aren’t with the class. Probably has to do with how she’s related to a certain mobster…and the honorary niece of Joker…as well as other villains close to Oswald.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520429
Comments: 24
Kudos: 641





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette sighs as she ruffles her hair, it felt greasy that day much to her annoyance. A few strands fell on her eyes and she rolls her eyes before brushing it and using a bit of hairspray to make it into a mowhawk.

Chloé eyed the bluenette and smirked, “bad hair day princess penguin?” she teased playfully.

Ever since the two were little and became friends, Chloé would mention to the rest of their friends that Mari was similar to a penguin. To which Mari tried to deny but one point to how she liked shiny things and easily got distracted by rocks and with how her pixie hair looked well…she kinda did look like a penguin.

Which was hilarious to her parents since she was basically Oswald Cobblepot’s half niece.

Although her friends didn’t know that, only Tikki because the kwami saw a picture of Oswald and Mari and questioned Mari.

Except Chloé’s father, he got curious about Marinette’s last name. So if he saw The Penguin’s name up with who his father was well he kept it to himself and worked out that Chloé being friends with Marinette was better than not being her friend.

Oddly enough her half grandmother wore the mouse miraculous way before she had Oswald. She was a good one as well.

She was also one of the few who wore more than one miraculous. Poor thing. It would explain how she changed drastically after she left Oswald’s father.

She wondered if she should tell uncle Oswald that but decided against it because it wasn’t her place to do so.

Besides, she wasn’t sure if her uncle wanted to hear about his mother. It still hurt him to talk about her.

At least he had Edward.

And she had Damian.

She fixed her leather jacket as she looked in the mirror. She wore a purple skirt, black leggings, a black button up shirt with a red rose stitched in the with a black tie with a green question mark and black flats with a bit of green lining.

The combination of subtle colors were just her showing her uncle she deeply loved him and Edward. They were her favorite villain couple.

Those fucking dorks.

Her pixie hair was in a small mowhawk while she had a bit of strands down so to act as bangs. She didn’t have the faintest clue why she prefered her hair short but with her cheekbones and if she did her make up good enough she could easily pass as a female Oswald.

Although she didn’t have his nose. Or his limp, she really should ask Tikki if she could heal his poor knee. No matter what Fish said she still was weary of the woman who claimed herself to be Mari’s godmother.

Chloé wore a black and yellow sundress with a white jacket that had a yellow bee in it with black flats as well.

Adrien walked in and smiles brightly at seeing his friends dressed and cooed at how adorable they looked. Adrien just wore a black and red hoodie with black ripped jeans and converse, just casual to be comfortable.

Nathaniel wore his usual outfit but had a black beanie on.

All four were up early before the rest of the class so as not to be “accidentally” forgotten.

It was their first day in Gotham for the trip.

Well for the whole class except Marinette, she was used to the city thanks to visiting it during the summer to stay with her uncle.

So if her uncle pulled a few hidden strings to have her class go then so be it, which was what Marinette didn’t know. She just believed she was extremely lucky that the second time she filled out the paperwork was correct.

Totally didn’t have to do with part of her last name or how one time her uncle came to threaten the school board once he heard how lenient Ms. Bustier was with bullies, which Marinette still didn’t know about since Oswald just had a few of his men and Ed do a background on the useless teacher before Marinette had her.

Other than that it most definitely was not because a part of her last name or the connection to it.

Van Dahl.

A name that came from old money.

All four finished getting ready and went downstairs to get breakfast. They all happily chatted as they ate before groaning as they heard Lila and the class arrive.

“Of course I know the Waynes. I was at their mansion one summer and I briefly dated their youngest. Devon is such a sweetie,” Lila brags not knowing that Mari and Adrien both knew the name of the Wayne she was trying to lie about.

Both tried not to laugh.

The rest of the class ate breakfast ignoring the group.

Marinette placed the box of double chocolate chip cookies and macaroons in her bag in case she needed them for Tikki or whatnot.

* * *

Lila fakes a giggle at the lame joke Alya said, god she hated the blogger but oh well she had to do what she had to do to get on top.

She glanced at Marinette’s table and sneers a little seeing the Asian girl’s pixie hair in a neat mowhawk and her nice attire.

‘Then again the pixie cut did not look nice on her,’ she told herself as she looked away from the group that knew she was lying.

“Did you see Marinette’s hair?” she whispered quietly to catch her sheep’s attention.

Everyone leaned in closely to listen to the Italian girl as she began to speak about the bluenette.

“Ugh it’s on that stupid mowhawk again. She totally can not pull it off, I don’t see why she bothers,” Alya said with an eyeroll as she eyed her classmate.

“Surely you can pull it off Lila,” Kim said sweetly to the Italian girl who he had a crush on.

Lila feigns a look of shyness and looks down to hide her look of disgust before shrugging, “oh! I don’t know. I don’t think it’ll look nice on me really.”

In all honestly she’d look god awful with a mowhawk and they were all stupid to believe it’d look good on her.

“Oh…I don’t know. Marinette told me that I’d look hideous with a pixie haircut,” she feigns wobbly lips as she sniffles.

She smirks a little as the whole group look up to glare at the bluenette who was laughing out loud at something Chloé had said.

“Let me give that girl a pi-” Alya starts to say as she was starting to sit up but is interrupted as Ms. Bustier walks in.

“Alright class, the bus is here. Come on,” their teacher said smiling weakly as if to not show she was frightened about what she saw outside.

The class grumbles and walked so as to get to the bus, each one throwing a glare at the bluenette.

* * *

Marinette rolled her eyes at the glares her classmates sent her. Thank god she never became friends with them most of them except Nathaniel. Alya was kind of a friend, but the glasses wearing girl just looked for danger and god knows what she would’ve done if she found out about who Mari was related to. She tried too hard to become famous when Marinette thought about it.

Shreaks could be heard as she stepped outside and she tilts her head curiously since she was surprised a little. She looks around to see what caused her class to react that way before seeing a bald, eyebrowless pale man dressed all in black holding a Dual stainless SIG-Sauer GSRs on his sides as he stared curiously at the students in front of them.

This man was familiar to Marinette and as she realized who it was she started to bounce on her toes excitedly.

“Victor!” the bluenette squeals excitedly as she ran up to her honorary uncle.

Victor smiled widely seeing his boss’s niece and held out his arms as she hugged him.

* * *

Lila and the rest of the group were scared of the man in front of him, more so because of his gun and they weren’t sure if he was there to harm them or not.

When Lila noticed the Asian girl hug the older man she scoffs.

“Typical. What a slut,” she hisses out loud enough for the group to hear.

The group freeze, they may have not known Marinette well enough since she mostly had always kept to herself other than when hanging with Chloé. So of course, it was easy for them to believe the liar’s lies when it came to Marinette.

Marinette pulls away from the hug and tilts her head, “what was that Lila? I’m sorry, I was just hugging my uncle,” she said innocently before huffing in annoyance as Victor ruffled her hair.

Alya was about to retort before Ms. Bustier spoke up, “I’m sorry Marinette, but we have to get going. We have a full day of sight seeing.”

Marinette waved them off disinterested, “you can go. I’ve seen Gotham plenty of times,” she says shrugging her shoulders as she looked at her nails before smile brightly as Victor handed her a pink and rose decorated umbrella.

“But Mar-” Ms. Bustier was about to protest before being interrupted by the bald man.

“You should get going by the way, you might be late if you wait too long. That or you may accidentally leave the bus so unattended that someone could tamper with the brakes,” Victor said with a drawl befoee smirking widely at the French class in front of him.

Everyone gulps before nodding quickly and getting on the bus, only Mari’s friends hesitated before waving her goodbye.

As she watched the bus drive away she smirked before turning around to look at sweet toothed assassin next to her and held out her box of sweets to which his eyes widened and he smirked widely as he took it.

Not far from them does someone poat a picture of a close up of Marinette’s face in twitter.

 ** _'New Wayne?’_** Was what it read.

* * *

“Oh! My grandmother was friends with the Van Dahls once! They had a fall out because the family’s only son fell for her while he was married,” Lila brags to her group.

Lila only knew a bit of Van Dahls, which was that they were rich. If she had done her research she would’ve realized Penguin, or Oswald Cobblepot was one by blood as well as the eldest son was already dead.

Who was his father.

“Wow! That’s so cool Lila!” Alya said with wide eyes as she listened to the Italian girl.

Ms. Bustier wanted to speak up, but thought against it. Marinette wasn’t with them, so…perhaps she could pretend she never heard Lila.

Adrien, Nathaniel, and Chloé all stayed far away from the group. They felt somewhat relaxed, but a little lonely since Marinette was not with them. That and they were so tired of their class, the constant sneers and taunts thrown at them somewhat put them down but they had Marinette so they were ok.

Alya was looking at her phone mostly on Twitter when she saw the post and was about to tell her friends before the page (idk how Twitter or FB works) reuploaded and THE PENGUIN’S official account replied to the person.

'Unlikely as she is my niece.’

“My mother did get to meet the Van Dahls’ of course, but only as a small child. She doesn’t remember a lot from the visit,” Lila said before all of a sudden a limo pulls up in front of them with a rusty bus screetching beside them.

Chloé and her two other friends froze before suddenly their mouths were covered by someone’s hand and they were being taken away from the rest of the class.

* * *

Ms. Bustier froze and gulps as a nicely attired man came out of the limo.

It was the Penguin who wore a velvet suit with The Riddler beside him with a dark green suit.

Oswald gripped his husband’s arm a little as he walked out of the limo gripping his cane.

The rusty bus’s door slammed opened and a scar faced individual popped out with a camera as he giggled hysterically.

Jerome Velaska.

“We’re live Ozzy,” the redhead told the raven haired man.

“Mmm yes I know Jerome. My my isn’t this the French class my niece told me was going to come?”

“Indeed it is,” The Riddler said as he looked a piece of paper.

“Boss? The one in orange said her mom knew the Van Dahls,” said a man who popped out of the shadows.

Lila paled as she was suddenly roughly pushed to the front of the group.

“So this is the harlot my poor niece has to listen to? And claiming to know the Van Dahls no less. Despicable and I know for a fact you never knew them,” Oswald said smugly.

Alya growls out, “how?! She can’t be lying so she’s telling the truth!” she shouts to the villains much to the class’ dismay.

Oswald turned to stare at her and smirked widely, Jerome’s camera catching everything said and shown.

“That’s because I’m a Van Dahl by blood. I know for a fact you’re lying because my father or my horrible step-siblings would have told me before they died.”

“S…so you’re the last Van Dahl?”

Oswald smiled wider, “oh no my dear. My niece is the next generation of Van Dahls.”

“W…who’s that?” Ms. Bustier asked weakly.

Oswald hums, glad he sent some protection for his brother and his sister-in-law since he knew this would go international instantly.

“Marinette.”

“What?” Lila asked paling further.

“Marinette is a Van Dahl by blood. Her full name is Marinette Van Dahl-Cheng.”

“Oswald do you think it’s wise-”

“She basically has the rogues protection Edward. They gotta go through Gotham’s villains to hurt my brother’s family,” Oswald said with a hiss as he glared at his niece’s dumb class.


	2. Chapter 2

****“Either way, Marinette is the most protected person in Gotham,” Oswald said as he smirked towards the camera.

Jerome placed the camera down and smirked widely at the class, his teeth glinting a bit. Edward fixed his glasses and groans as they all heard a maniacal laugh.

“Oh god the clown is back,” Edward said as he pinched the bridge of his nose when the three turned to see the purple Lamborghini screech beside the rusty bus.

Jerome cackles as he brings the camera up again.

* * *

In the Batcave everyone was frozen as they watched the live footage. Beside the large batcomputer was another footage of the news that was going crazy. The Gotham news were speaking about the recent photo of a certain bluenette. 

Damian stood frozen as he saw his Angel on the news.

Bruce was beside his son and the rest of his children were watching the screen in shock as they watched their favorite bluenette be talked about in the Gotham news.

Suddenly international news came on, and it showed that it was the Paris, France news reporter Nadja Chamack in front of a bakery.

Marinette’s parents bakery.

What surprised them more was that Floyd Lawton and Poison Ivy stood outside the bakery as well as a few of Oswald’s men and a few Zsasz’s girls.

“Mr. Lawton how do you know the Van Dahl-Chengs?” she asked him curiously, surprisingly not afraid of the assassin. 

Floyd chuckles into the microphone, “Oh uh…I met the little dudette when she was just a little thing. Six or seven years old really,“ Floyd said as he looked around.

"Really?” Nadja asked curiously eyeing a few of them before smiling a little.

“Yep. Little thing basically ran into me with Nygma right on her tail.”

Nadja’s eyes furrowed, “is Nygma not Mr. Cobblepot’s husband?” she questioned.

She was merely given a nod.

A small cackle could be heard from the other screen.

* * *

Joker made his way to the class that basically were annoying his favorite bluenette.

Harley Quinn was right beside him wearing what looked like to be party streamers on the slives of a glittery tank top and shorts that were rainbow colored with silver sneakers. Her new bangs and ponytails were cute, but Oswald winced.

“Marinette is going to riot when she sees your outfit Harley,” Oswald said with a grimace.

“Really? Darn I really like this outfit. Even Puddin did.”

“Harls sweetheart I do but it’s too rainbowey.”

“I’m a lesbian. Let me be full rainbow.”

“Fair enough.”

“So… this is Marinette’s class? Would be a shame if…” Joker said as he eyed them all and gestures with his hand a gun and points to his head cackling.

The class paled before Alix glanced down and raised an eyebrow at Lila.

“Did… did you just piss yourself?” she asked in disbelief.

Sure enough Lila peed herself.

As did Ms. Bustier.

“Well this is just great,” Alix said sarcastically.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them all, Marinette was having a fun time at a gun range with Victor Zsasz and his Zsasz girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short but I wanted to get this out of the way really. Chapter 3 will take a while to work on really.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best tbh

Chloe and her other two friends were squirming as they were being dragged away from their class, they wanted to use their miraculous, but new that they couldn’t because they didn’t want to risk that.

They winced a little as they were tossed in the back of a car and they started to panic, but they remembered that THIS was Gotham and they weren’t sure who had kidnapped them and they really didn’t want to get hurt at all.

Their eyes widened at who they saw in front of them.

It was Fish Mooney, one of the few metas in Gotham that was created by Dr. Strange when she had died many years ago.

Fish eyed them with her mismatched eyes and smirked widely as she tapped her nails on her lap before sighing.

“You all three must be wondering why we took you away from your class am I correct?” she asked as she leaned back in her seat.

“YES!” Chloe screamed out in nervousness as she eyed the mind controlling Meta in front of her.

Fish plays with her gloves and hums, “don’t worry. Marinette would not like it if I harmed any of her friends really,” she said with a roll of her eyes before quickly ordering her driver to drive off before they could witness what was happening with their classmates. Marinette was having a fun time at the gun range as her uncle handed her a different type of gun that he had gotten a few months ago.

* * *

Marinette was going to shoot the target when she turned around to see her three friends being brought into the gun range and she glances at Victor who gave her a toothy grin.

“Oswald didn’t want them to be with the rest of the class really when he came with others,” Victor said with a shrug.

Marinette raised an eyebrow before handing him the gun and walks towards her friends who looked around.

“What the fuck…” Chloe asked as she looked around.

“Guess I have to tell you guys…my full name is Marinette Van Dahl-Cheng,” Marinette told them smiling widely and giggled as Adrien and Chloe’s eyes widened in shock.

“Wait…that’s Oswald Cobblepot’s late father’s last name…” Adrien said in shock.

“He’s my uncle.”

“Wait…are you saying…” Nathaniel trails off.

“That I am the niece of Oswald Cobblepot,” Marinette said with a smirk.

“Does…Damien know?” Adrien asked curiously.

“Well…I’m guessing he knows by now but then again I’ve been in Gotham so many times I’m surprised he didn’t catch on.”

* * *

Damien frowns as he paced back and forth, “I need to call her,” he tells himself as he takes out his phone and scrolls down to his Angel’s number.

He hesitates and sends a text to his girlfriend.

…did she never expect him to find out?

He and Tim checked her out the first time they met her, but she called herself Marinette Cheng.

There was things online about her as Marinette Cheng, nothing about Marinette Van Dahl-Cheng.

Van Dahl.

She was a Van Dahl, related to Oswald Cobblepot, The Penguin.

She was his niece.

Was she ever going to tell him?

She was Ladybug, but that was in Paris how was she when she was in Gotham when she comes to visit her uncle?

…. did she cause trouble?

God he was just like his father when it came with women.

He loved her so much…

He blinks as his phone dings with a text.

_‘I know you must be confused but…. yes I am The Penguin’s niece. Please don’t be mad Dove, please?’_

He sighs before texting her back that he wasn’t angry, just… a little confused really on why she didn’t tell him.

He loved her and nothing would ruin that really, and he did not mind at all to who she was related to since Selena and Bruce were engaged and well… Selena was Catwoman what could he say about that really?

“Damien suit up!” Jason rushed over to him which made him turn around to look at his brother.

“What’s the matter?” he asked confused.

“Marinette’s class is being held hostage, except for her three friends and Bruce wants you and me to search for them while he deals with Penguin and the class.

Damien raised an eyebrow, “is father going to really protect them?”

“Knowing Harley and Joker, as well Jerome they’re just going to be given a scare really,” Bruce said as he walked past them as he went to suit up.

 _‘Me and my friends are at a gun range. They’re fine really,’_ says the text he receives after a few seconds.

“Father! Marinette and her friends are at a gun range,” Damien calls out to his father who nods to the information.

“I’m only going so that they don’t go too far really,” Bruce said.

* * *

Oswald and Edward raised an eyebrow as the whole class huddled together.

“30 minutes into the hostage situation and you haven’t even noticed that three of your students are basically missing….” Edward speaks out and Oswald raised an eyebrow as the color drained from the pathetic teacher’s face.

“How pathetic. You can’t even be a good teacher,” Jerome said drawling out as he twirled a knife in his hand while Harley dragged a wooden bat across the cement as she giggles at the pathetic class her honorary niece was dealt with and were annoying the poor bluenette who was already dealing with having to be Ladybug.

It was a good thing she had her friends, but still the useless class just made things harder for her niece really.

Which is why she wanted to teach them a lesson really.

They had it coming really with how lousy they were especially the stupid lazy ass of a teacher who was still standing in a puddle of pee.

“Pudding? What should we do with these idiots?”

“I think some… joker gas?” Joker asked as he smirked widely showing his silver teeth as Jerome smirked as well.

“Well what shall it be?” Oswald said as he twirled his cane a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last chapter tbh. I honestly have no clue how to write fighting scenes so if anyone is interested y'all can continue it.


End file.
